The Unbreakable Bond
by Elle Mariet
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome's relationship blossom as for a saftely precaution, Inuyasha esscorts Kagome to her era, while the others hunt down a group of demons threatning her life, and the shikon jewel shards.


Okay, so hi. It's been a while. A long while. This is my second story published, since what 2007? Oh god, It's been so long. Anyway, lets go on with the regular routine...

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Inuyasha, and never will. Don't ask me if I do or I will feed you to a hungry dinosaur.

* * *

"You make me so mad, Inuyasha!" I screamed to the top of the lungs.

"Ha! Do you think I care?" He spat back, infuriated.

A sort of 'Ugggghhhh' sound escaped my lips, and stomped off towards the bone-eaters well. That's enough, I thought to herself, I refuse to be treated like this. He can kiss my ass! Metaphorically, of course. I wouldn't want him anywhere near my lady parts. Well, maybe a little. But I would never admit that to anyone, especially myself. I was surprised that I had gotten this far, usually he'd be bouldering after me screaming in my face about me leaving, and how much he hated it. _Jealous asshole_. I had just about put my hands on the top of well, when he was on top of it, sitting on the lip glaring at me with his amber eyes.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked dangerously.

"Wherever the hell I want," I said through my teeth. "You don't own me."

He smacked the top of the well, "That's what you think. We still have jewel shards to collect."

"Go find them yourself."

His eyes bugged, "What? You wont help me find them now? Is that it?" He was definitely pissed.

"No, not when you treat me like this!"

He looked down at the hand indent on the wood and said softly, "You promised."

Oh for gods sake, not this again. I _hated_it when he said that. He used that line to get me to stay whenever I even brought up the fact I had to go home sometime. He'd just play the 'you promised' card. I might not have even cared and jumped in well, letting him rot, if it weren't for Kikyou. The dead Priestess had broken every promise she ever made him, and though I could never see myself hurting him like that, i could not, **would** not be compared to her. I had almost forgotten why we had been fighting.

* * *

It had been a typical day, find the demon, kill it, purify the shard, then rest. We had gone back to Lady Kaede's village, and settled down for some much-needed relaxation. It was almost enjoyable, minus the bath tub, until Inuyasha started ranting.

"We've rested enough. Lets get moving."

"Are you insane?" Miroku asked. "We barely got out of there alive, Inuyasha."

"Then I'll go myself."

"Sit." I said with ease.

He looked up from the ground, pissed. "Whatcha do that for?!"

"We're a team," Sango said calmly. "And we stick together."

"Besides, you look like you need sleep." Shippo chimed in playfully.

"Why you little motherfu-"

"Sit boy."

"KAGOME!" He bellowed out at me, but I was used to him yelling at me.

"Don't make me say it again."

After that he had growled something rude and moved over to the far corner of the hut to sulk; in his Inu-position, cross legged with the Tetsusiaga resting in the middle, eyes closed, listening to us talk. He was silent for a while, until Shippo had asked me what I planned to do whenever I was _allowed_ to go home. He perked up then, waiting for my answer.

"Well," I thought to myself for a moment, then laughed. "I need to do some laundry, I'm running out of clothes."

"Why can't you wear clothes from here?" Inuyasha asked, still in Inu-position.

"Because I like my clothes."

"Heh."

"What else?" Sango asked. They were always curious to what I did when I returned to my home, and what home looked like. I was often telling them, and describing things.

"Oh, I was asked to go see a movie."

"WITH WHO?" Inuyasha demanded, turning around to face me. He knew what a movie was, and he didn't like the idea of it.

"My girlfriends. Who else?" I said rolling my eyes. "And even if I _wanted_ to go with a boy, which I _know_ you meant towards, It wouldn't be _you're_ decision ya know."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? We have better things to do then wait around for you to finish having fun, we need to look for Naraku if you forgot, Kagome."

I could imagine the blood boiling inside of him, he was so unbelievably jealous.

"I know. But I'm entitled to my own life."

"YOU'RE LIFE? WHAT ABOUT MINE?"

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO SELFISH? IT'S NOT ALL ABOUT YOU!" I stood up, hands balled into fists.

"SAYS WHO?"

"Here we go again..." Shippo said quietly.

* * *

"Fine. I'll stay." I gave up, looking down into the dark well; freedom was just a jump away. But if I left, who knows what he'd do in his fit of rage.

His ears flattened, and he glared at me.

"No, it's not a trick Inuyasha. I'll stay, really."

I had tried that one on him more then a few times, it was getting old to him.

"Keh." Was all I got in return.

We walked back to the village, just as the sun finished setting. As we entered the hut once more, we caught the end of Sango's lecture to Miroku on how _not_ to be a pervert.

"Sango, I was simply suggesting that we could have a bath together. Nothing more." The monk said innocently, but we all knew better. He was a huge pervert, and constantly tried to get Sango to agree to have his children.

"In the hot springs?" I asked.

He nodded, and Sango sighed. "It would be nice, to relax in it. We haven't in a while."

I looked at Inuyasha eagerly who rolled his eyes and nodded, "Fine. But I'm standing guard to make sure nothing happens."

And to make sure I don't run away, I thought annoyed. No trust in me at all.

"Me too!" Miroku said a little too quick.

"No peeking." I told him sternly.

* * *

"That feels so good." Sango said as she stretched back into the hot water smiling.

"I know, almost makes me want to drown in it so I don't have to leave."

"I heard that." Inuyasha said, more annoyed then caring.

He sat with my back to them, next to Miroku by a fire Shippo built with his fox fire magic. Listening to mine and Sango's conversation; so he could tell if we were in danger, and to be the nosey Hanyou he was.

"Oh give it a rest, you wouldn't dare come over here." I said with a scoff.

"Wanna bet." He said darkly, which made me blush. Even if he meant it in another way.

Miroku raised an eyebrow, "Do you ladies need any help over there? I'd gladly come ov-" Was all he got out before he was hit on the head by Inuyasha.

We all sat in silence for a while, enjoying the warmth from the water and the fire. Inuyasha sat glaring into the flames, obviously thinking about his next move on Naraku. Lately, that was all he ever thought about. I wondered if he ever thought of me sometimes, or even once in a while. While pathetic-me thought about him every second of the day. Everything had been quiet, except for the crackling of the fire, and the water whenever Sango or I moved, until I noticed a strange glow coming from the nearby trees.

"Sango, what's that light coming from?" I asked.

She turned and looked, and for a second seemed calm as she swam closer to look at it. The forest rustled, and a soft quavery voice came from the trees, "Kagome..."

I stood up and screamed, an instinct, and the eyes disapeared. Inuyasha stood up and came bolting over, splashing into the water like a fool, "KAGOME, WHAT IS IT? WHAT'S WRONG?"

Sango plunged deeper into the water hiding herself, while I was still standing; completely exposed to him from head to knee.

"Inuyasha!" I screamed from him to turn around so I could cover up, but he didn't move. He stood still, his eyes running up and down, up and down on me, seeing every part of my body I covered up. I saw his face turning the color of his fire rat kimono, and it was then I managed to unfreeze my expression.

"SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT BOY"

While Inuyasha drowned, Sango had thrown me a towel I had kept in my pack, and was already covered. "Miroku!" She yelled pointing at the tree, "In there!"

Miroku had ran after the glowing eyes, with Sango, Shippo, and Kirara not far behind. I had managed to wrap the towel around my quivering body, and look down to see Inuyasha getting up, and soaking wet.

"WAS THAT FUCKING NESSESARY, KAGOME?!"

"Never mind that, perv! Someone else was watching me!"

"Who? Is that why you were screaming?"

"I don't just scream for nothing." I said blankly.

"Who was it?" Inuyasha reached for his Tetsusiaga, anger flowing through him towards the peeping tom.

"I don't know, he said my name and then you came barging in on me!"

Inuyasha started to turn pink again, when the others came running back, Sango still in the towel.

"He got away," Miroku said panting, leaning down on his knee with one hand, the other clenching his staff. "We chased him to the village, but he went west and disappeared."

"What was he?" Inuyasha said, his eyes flaming into Miroku's skull.

"I'm not sure, but he was saying Kagome's name, and the jewel shards she keeps around her neck."

"Well that's just great," I said sitting on a rock. "I'm a target to a peeper!"

"No one is targeting you," Inuyasha said angrily. "Were going after this pervert."

"No Inuyasha. Not with Kagome. He had unbelievably demonic aura, almost as much as Naraku. I smelled other demons on him too, he's in a group. It wouldn't be wise to go running after them, they could get the jewel shard, or worse; Kagome."

Inuyasha growled, "Then what would be wise, Miroku?"

"You need to get Kagome out of here. Take her to her time, Sango and I will go back to Lady Kaede's and figure out what's going on."

He didn't like being given orders, but Inuyasha agreed without a fight, though he'd rather run after the demon himself tearing it to pieces for looking at me. "Fine. We'll meet here tomorrow at sunset. Kagome, get you're things."

* * *

"Are you sure you'll be okay sleeping there? Wouldn't you want to sleep on the couch? Or Souta's room?"

"No, I'm good here. Just go to sleep, okay?" He sat on the floor by my door, in Inu-position.

I nodded sleepily, and laid down in my bed. As happy as I was to be home, for once, I couldn't help but worry about who ever had been watching me that night. And who wanted to jewel shards...


End file.
